Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{4}{5} \times 4\dfrac{3}{5} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{19}{5} \times \dfrac{23}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 23}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{437}{25}$ $ = 17 \dfrac{12}{25}$